Be Prepared
by tearthgrrl
Summary: A dark oneshot. But has NOTHING to do with my other M fic.s or any other fic.s Summary: A certain someone reflects on his past and emotions about another.


A dark fic. But has nothing to do with ANY others of mine, not even the other M-ones. You probably won't like it if you're a Shenzi fan. I am but for some reason I was compelled to make this. So don't hate me.

* * *

He knew her more than fifteen years. She was practically a baby when she _chose_ to come into his life. She didn't come alone though, and he was prepared for that. And as for them, they wouldn't suspect anything, and he knew she wouldn't tell them after it was over; she'd rather swallow a razor than swallow her pride.

She was a powerful one, perhaps the fiercest feminine he'd ever met. Her willpower, her strength, her intellect, all knew no bounds. Those were the things he admired about her, particularly her intellect; sometimes she reminded him of himself. She was so smart, so strong, so powerful…and yet, so fragile.

She lost her childhood innocence in such an unspeakable manner. He'd, in a way, been there for her. Coaxed her, right there for her. They'd spent so much time together afterwards. They had done nearly everything together; he considered a robust bond formed. Yet, there was no changing DNA. He was a lion, she was a hyena; they weren't intended for relations…in a present manner such as this.

He shifted as painlessly as he could so as not to injure her. Of course she hadn't gone willingly; he was prepared for that as well. He stared down at her body trapped beneath his. A glare was on her face; she refused to look at him though, her gaze was glued to the wall as she waited for this…her endure, to end.

It started on average; he'd called her over, asking for assistance with his new home. Suspecting nothing, if not finding this nonconforming, she had arrived shortly afterward. After that came the hardest part; his bedroom was at least three average room widths from the front door. But he managed to bring the struggling, uncooperative hyena past his doorframe and onto his bed sheets. Stripping her of her clothing was no easy task moreover; but he'd done it, no force required. After all, he was a lion, she was a hyena; his strength was his advantage. And it was he who turned her into the savage assassin she came to be; all her measures, he was prepared for.

She'd yelled and thrashed and cursed at him, but he ignored it and went about his work; stripping her down to the bare body as harmlessly as he could. Occasionally he'd have to pin her down until her energy had provisionally given out, but that was alright; he'd stare at what little flesh was exposed to him, ardently but in silence. Then he'd continue, her bare torso now exposed for him to see, but only the right side of her face as she began glaring daggers at whatever her eyes beheld for her. After unknown amounts of time past, he set to finishing what he'd set out to do; and her lower half was just as beautiful as her upper.

He could hear her angry heaves for breath becoming growls as he unclothed himself after finishing with her; he glanced up once or twice to see if she held any interest but her facial expressions, whatever they were, were never directed straightly at him. Subsequent to the bed sheets over them both, she began thrashing again. He held her down until her vitality needed replenishing. Afterwards, he examined her entire body.

Heaving for breath and sparkling with perspiration, but she was still without a flaw. He trailed soft, meaningful kisses down her neck that felt nauseating to her. He caressed her feminine shapes and angles; no lioness in the world could amaze him as much as she did. He gently tapped an index finger on her inner thigh, staring down at what awaited him, before moving into position. Once again she lunged in hostile protest. He spread her legs while restraining both her hands with just one of his. Finally, after the penetration, she stopped.

She stopped yelling, stopped struggling, stopped cursing him to the fiery pits of below, stopped completely. It was as if… she knew she'd been defeated, but…the fact had yet to register in her mind. He couldn't blame her; she was a powerful matriarch. Even during this he thought of her in no less. She'd always be the same…amazing, astounding, incredible person in his eyes.

He softly touched her cheek, almost in disbelief that he could harmlessly make contact with a fellow living creature after what he'd done to her. She did not flinch; a mere twitch of the eye was all the reaction he'd gotten. Even when he gently caressed her, she did not respond. For the first time since this began, he look a good look at their intertwined bodies, and it was then ideas flew through his mind at the possible results of this.

Disgrace, but to her and only her. He had nothing to lose; she had everything. Her reputation shattered, her leadership put into question, her vulnerability exposed. Upon word being spread, outsiders would arrive, willing to fight for claim of her territory. With disloyal followers, it would go within weeks. And she'd have been long gone by that time; disposed of faster than a blossom in dry season.

Her two other friends, what would they do without her? One, the female and youngest of the group, would have nowhere else to go. And she would rather die than go back to the abusive home she fought so hard to get away from. And the male, the younger and more dimwitted of the two males in the group, how could he survive without her? His mind was constantly put into question; without the stability that came from her guidance he would not only be thrown into complete wretchedness but become truly mad.

And her lover, the one she willingly bedded with, what would he think? He wouldn't. He doesn't think: he only does. But he himself would die, slowly but unquestionably, without her. He'd incessantly encourage her to get back up on her feet, but she'd ignore all offers of help. And in addition, what he would do when he found out was make sure the one who raped her would suffer a long, painful, "accidental" death. He was prepared for that as well.

He was also much older than her. Eleven years to be accurate. But still he felt as though he always loved her; from the first day that little female hyena pup stumbled upon him, he loved her. He just had not realized back then. If only Taka, young and innocent Taka, saw what the future might've held for him…maybe, just maybe.

He looked back down at her, motionless as always. It wasn't his bodyweight ceasing her movement though. To him, she had never appeared so beautiful, despite the obvious torment she was in. Stroking her once again, he couldn't help but notice their differences in anatomy conversely, and not just in male and female.

Apparently, he saw something between them that she couldn't. He never saw species as an obstacle, but she must've felt differently. She hated lions, he long knew this. He'd also come across the possibility that she would hate him more than any of them all after this. …He was, begrudgedly, also prepared for that.

After all, "Be Prepared" was his motto.

He glanced down at the hyena below him, and for the first time, noticed the pain in her eyes, despite the glare she still cast to the wall. He buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"Forgive me." He pleaded.

"…I forgot how to forgive. When I met you, Scar." She replied.


End file.
